Angel in My Heart
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: SongFic-OneShot/kisah cinta pertama yang indah dan sangat sempurna./KaiSoo couple, genderswitch fiction/Uke as Girl/DLDR, If you don't like so don't read, setelah baca REVIEW NEE! Khusus nya buat para penggemar setia authorr...#Plakk.. Song : Angel - Teen Top


**Angel in My Heart**

Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

Main Pair : KaiSoo

Rated : T

Songfic-ONESHOT

Genre : Romance

******Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

******Song : Angel-Teen Top**  


kali ini author bawa Songfic. males banyak ngomong. langsung baca aja.

Happy Reading All~

* * *

Sebuah kisah yang indah. berawal dari kecerobohan yang tidak disengaja. Bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Semua kebahagian yang terus datang dan tiada habisnya. Inilah kisah yang sempurna ...

_Girl you come to me like a dream  
I'll hold onto you like this and never let go  
you are so beautiful to me girl  
you're my ideal girl and I fell in love with you at first sight_

Seorang namja berlari cepat. tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang telah ditabraknya. Yang penting dia harus sampai disekolahnya tepat waktu. Ya ! dia sudah hampir terlambat dan dia tidak boleh sampai betulan terlambat.

BRUKKK ..

Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu meringis saat ia merasakan kasarnya aspal mengenai kulitnya. Ia tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan naasnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma karena sejak tadi ia menabrak orang lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf.

"Aishhhh..." Kai—nama panggilan namja itu—memegangi sikut kirinya yang terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara lembut sontak membuat Kai menengadah. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ia menatap gadis yang sedikit menunduk didepannya. Bagaikan mimpi saja, seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik—bagi Kai—menegurnya dan menanyakan keadaannya. Omona ! Kalau ini mimpi, Kai sangat berharap untuk tidak dibangunkan lagi.

_I'm really happy to meet someone like you__  
My heart is beating like this  
Yeah  
_

Kai sudah lupa pada lukanya sendiri. ia justru memegang dadanya sendiri.

Deg deg deg ... debaran yang terasa sangat menyiksa namun dia juga sangat senang bisa merasakan debaran seperti ini. entah mengapa, debaran yang seperti ini justru terasa menyenangkan baginya.

Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aishh ... bukan hanya pada pandangan pertama, namun ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang diusianya yang ke-13.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sekali lagi pertanyaan itu terlontarkan. Kai langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan lantas berdiri. Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. bagaimana ini? dia sudah hampir terlambat, tapi dia masih ingin bersitatap dengan gadis didepannya ini.

Eotteoke ?

Kalau ia terlambat, pasti dia akan kena omelan sekaligus hukuman dari seniornya yang galak tapi kalau dia langsung pergi, kapan lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis didepannya ini? hey! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali kan.

"Kurasa lukamu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah." Kata gadis itu lagi. buru-buru gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya. Ia menyerahkannya pada Kai dan secara tidak sadar namja itu menerimanya.

"Aku buru-buru sekali. Mian tidak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi ada baiknya kau tutupi luka itu." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut lagi lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai masih saja mematung. Ia menatap kepergian gadis tadi. lalu Kai memegang dadanya sekali lagi.

Deg deg deg ...

melihat senyum itu ...

mendengar suaranya ...

"Aku merasa sakit" gumam Kai. namun detik berikutnya ia tersadar, dan kembali berlari ke arah yang sama dengan perginya gadis tadi. arah perginya gadis tadi itu sama dengan arahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aishhh ... aku juga buru-buru"

* * *

_Whoever sees you will say you're lovely__  
Whoever sees you will say you're pretty  
One by one are perfect  
there's an angel in my heart_

_Your pretty face is blinding my eyes_  
_Your bright smile is just like the sun_  
_Like a shining star in the night sky_  
_there's an angel in my heart_

Sejak awal masuk ke dalam kelasnya sampai jam istirahat kedua saat ini, Kai terus saja memperhatikan sikut kirinya yang tadi terluka. Seperti saat istirahat sekarang, Kai yang sedang berada diperpustakaan, bukannya membaca sebuah buku, melainkan hanya melihat dengan seksama sikutnya yang dibalut sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah jambu.

Tunggu dulu, kalau diperhatikan, Kai tidak hanya melihat sikut kirinya. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah bolpoin yang dipakainya menulis disebuah kertas. Kai sedang menulis, namun matanya tidak pada tulisannya melainkan pada sikutnya.

"Whoever sees you will say—" suara yang tak asing lagi lantas membuat Kai terkejut dan langsung menarik kertasnya dari atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku baju.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membacanya Oh Sehoon." Omel Kai kesal. Terlihat namja bernama Sehun itu cekikikan melihat tingkah panik Kai. sepertinya sobat baiknya ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau sedang fall in love disini. Hemm ..." Sehun berkata sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu seolah berpikir. "Wahhh ... ternyata Kai, teman baikku sedang jatuh cinta" serunya lagi. hal ini sukses membuat penjaga perputakaan berdeham akibat volume suara Sehun.

"Aishh ... kau berisik sekali." Keluh Kai sambil beranjak berdiri, berniat keluar saja.

Sehun pun menyusul Kai. namja itu menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil cengengesan. "Hemm... aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sih." kata Sehun ketika ia dan Kai sudah berada diluar ruang perputakaan dan kini sedang berjalan beriringan dikoridor.

"Tapi aku tahu kalau orang yang sudah jatuh cinta itu keren!" Kata Sehun dengan sangat polosnya. Kai melongo mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Terlihat namja itu sedang mengancungkan kedua jempolnya.

Namun akhirnya Kai ikut tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun. "Ya! Jatuh cinta memang keren. Rasanya sangat menarik. Disini" Kai memegang dadanya. "rasanya berdebar." Sehun hanya memperhatikan Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti gadis itu sangat cantik?"

"Senyumnya sangat cerah. suaranya sangat indah. wajahnya juga sangat cantik. dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Benar-benar seperti mimpi bukan? Bisa bertemu dengan gadis se-sempurna itu." Jelas Kai.

"Ya! Sekarang gadis itu sudah menjadi malaikat di hatimu kan." kata Sehun lagi.

"Ya ... dia adalah malaikat dihatiku."

* * *

_Dream this isn't a dream isn't it?__  
I feel like I own this world  
If time stops right now  
I wonder how great it will be_

Hari ini Kai pergi ke perpustakaan. Niatnya sih dia hanya ingin mencari komik-komik keluaran terbaru, berhubung dia baru diberikan uang jajan oleh Appanya. Ketika sedang melihat-lihat di deretan manga, tidak sengaja sudut mata Kai menangkap sebuah siluet orang yang akhir-akhir mengisi rongga hati dan kepalanya. Kai langsung menaruh kembali komik yang tadi dipegangnya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat dimana rak fiksi berada. Tempat dimana barusan ia melihat sosok yang dikaguminya lewat.

Benar saja. Kai langsung mendapati gadis yang tempo hari memberikannya sapu tangan sedang melihat-lihat kumpulan novel yang ada di rak.

Kai sedikit merapikan penampilannya, lalu mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Niatnya sih biar terlihat lebih keren. Begitulah pikirnya. Setelah dirasa pas, Kai langsung mendekati gadis itu.

"Annyeong ..." sapa Kai. gadis itu menoleh lalu perlahan tersenyum.

"Oh, Annyeong." Balas gadis itu.

"Kau masih ingat padaku? yang waktu itu kau berikan sapu tangan ini." tanya Kai sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang akhir-akhir ini memang selalu dibawanya itu.

"Kau anak smp yang waktu itu terjatuh ya?" tanya balik gadis itu. Kai mengangguk dengan antusiasnya.

"Ne. Namaku Kim Jongin."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. salam kenal."

Kai memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari bawah sampai atas. gadis bernama Kyungsoo ini masih memakai seragam.

"Kau murid SMA ?"

"Ne... tapi ini baru tahun pertamaku di SMA. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah kelas 3 dan tahun depan juga akan masuk SMA. Noona sekolah dimana?"

"StarShine Senior High School." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk kesana tahun depan." Kata Kai yakin. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kai yang tergolong masih polos.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Noona tunggu ne?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Kai. namja itu tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? aku akan mentraktir noona." Kata Kai.

"Oh ya. Kurasa aku tidak akan menolak traktiran. Haha" kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo noona." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan beraninya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri mau tak mau mengikuti anak laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Dia anak yang manis" batin Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kejadian ini, aku percaya kalau pertemuanku dengan noona cantik ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata dan aku sangat bahagia." Batin Kai.

Bagi Kai dunia serasa menjadi miliknya sendiri. ah .. rasanya dia jadi ingin menghentikan waktu agar ia bisa terus bersama dengan noona cantik itu. Betapa sempurna kebahagiannya jika hal itu bisa terwujud.

* * *

_Even if time passes, or even if everything changes__  
I promise, I'll be by your side  
Yeah_

Waktu terus berlalu. Tidak terasa sekarang Kai sudah bisa mengenakan seragam barunya. Seragam baru tanda kalau dia sudah menginjak jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dari sekian banyak waktu yang berlalu pun tak ada yang sia-sia. Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Bahkan selama masa-masa persiapan Kai untuk melewati ujiannya, Kyungsoo dengan baiknya mengajari Kai. intinya semua waktu yang berlalu itu, menjadi moment yang sangat berharga bagi Kai.

Kai menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang duduk disampingnya. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk bersama di taman. Mereka baru pulang sekolah dan berniat makan es krim bersama dan berakhir dengan duduk disini. Kai tersenyum senang.

"Noona ..." Panggil Kai.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menoleh. Kai terkekeh melihat sedikit noda es krim disudut bibir Kyungsoo. ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus noda es krim itu. hal ini sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona, begitu juga Kai. ia sendiri tidak menyangka kalau ia berani melakukan hal seperti tadi.

"Ada apa tadi kau memanggilku Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah dirasanya ia sudah bisa menetralkan merah diwajah manisnya.

"Ani, noona. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau noona itu sangat cantik dan aku senang bisa kenal dengan noona. karena itu sekarang aku ingin berjanji pada noona." Ujar Kai sungguh-sungguh..

"Janji apa?"

"Aku janji akan selalu ada disamping noona. tidak apa kan kalau aku selalu ada disisi noona? aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan noona." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kai. perlahan ia tersenyum menatap Kai. ia lalu mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji, berarti harus ditepati ya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ne! Aku janji. Bahkan meski berapa banyak waktu yang sudah terlewati, meski semua hal telah berubah. Aku tetap akan ada disisi noona." Kata Kai sungguh-sungguh sambil mengangguk.

* * *

**8 Tahun kemudian**

_Day by day passes by__  
We've grown to look more like each other  
I keep falling for you  
Just like a scene from a movie  
Like those cool main characters  
I'll give my life to you_

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu ada dan setia serta memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk wanita yang ada didepanku. Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu ada dan setia serta memberikan seluruh hidupku untuk pria yang ada didepanku. Kim Jongin."

Plok Plok Plok

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi gereja dimana berlangsungnya pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka saling berbagi senyum saking bahagianya. Kai mengangguk pada Kyungsoo seakan memberi kode dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, membawanya berlari bersama. mereka bersama-bersama berlari keluar dari gereja. Semua pun melihat ke arah mereka.

Ketika diluar gereja ...

Kai mengulurkan tangannya sambil menengadah ke langit. Begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Salju pertama turun tepat dihari pernikahan kita." Kata Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka menoleh dan saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tertawa bersama. tawa kebahagiaan.

* * *

Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan piknik bersama disebuah taman bunga yang indah. terlihat Kai yang sedang berbaring dipangkuan Kyungsoo, dengan Kyungsoo sendiri yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang kini terasa berat. 7 bulan telah berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka dihari pertama salju turun. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah mengandung kurang lebih berusia 5 bulan dan ini benar-benar menyempurnakan kebahagiaan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Kai saat ini sedang memegangi gitar.

"Noona ..." panggil Kai. Kyungsoo menunduk menatap suami tercintanya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memainkan poni-poni Kai yang sedikit memanjang.

"Aku akan bernyanyi sekarang..."

"bernyanyilah ..." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Kai begitu menyukai senyum istrinya. Bahkan disaat ia pertama kali melihat senyum Kyungsoo, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada senyum indah itu.

_Eonjena neoege useumman julge_  
_Geu eodeon nuguboda_  
_Haengbokhadago mal halsu ittge_  
_Maeil harur shijakhae ne saenggake_  
_Nae ibgae misuga maemdone_  
_Haengbokhae na eotteohke_

_I jichin himdeun haru kkeute_  
_Nega nae yeope ittdeon ge_  
_Maeilharu gomapgo nan himi dwe_  
_Yaksokhae ne gyeote ittgettdago nan anbyeonhae_  
_Shigani jinado neol saranghae neol jikilge_

_Nuga bwado sarangseureoun_  
_Nuga bwado neomuna yeppeun_  
_Hanahana neomu wanbyeokhan_  
_There's an angel in my heart_

_Nunbushige yeppeun eolguleun_  
_Haessalcheoreom hwanhan useumeun_  
_Bamhaneure balkeun byeol gata_  
_There's an angel in my heart_

Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan semangat saat Kai menyudahi nyanyiannya. Lantas wanita itu langsung mengacungkan jempolnya.

"suamiku yang terhebat."

Kai tersenyum senang lalu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae..."

"Nado Saranghae ..."

* * *

_Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, aku jadi selalu memikirkanmu. _

_Ketika bertemu lagi denganmu, aku menjadi semakin tergila-gila padamu._

_Aku sadar, ternyata ini semua bukan karena kau cantik... _

_Aku cinta padamu, tidak sebatas karena terpesona pada kecantikanmu. _

_Andai kau tidak cantik, mungkin hatiku ini akan tetap memilihmu. _

_Kurasa ini yang dinamakan takdir Tuhan._

_Ketika kita sudah dekat, aku membuat janji pada diriku sendiri._

_Janjiku adalah ..._

_Aku hanya akan memberikan senyumku untukmu. Senyum yang hanya kuberikan padamu, bukan yang lain._

_Aku akan menjadikanmu wanita paling bahagia didunia ini. _

_Aku akan memberikan sisa hidupku untukmu._

_Sisa hidupku akan kugunakan untuk menjagamu, melindungimu, membahagiakanmu. Dan yang terpenting ialah untuk mencintaimu. _

_Semuanya untukmu ... Do Kyungsoo. _

_Karena kau adalah hidupku. kau adalah kekuatanku. _

_Dan kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir bagiku. _

_Saranghae Do Kyungsoo ..._

**The END  
**

**Words : 2.103**

**Publised : 27/06/2013**

* * *

**Angel - Teen Top **

[Niel] Girl kkumcheoreom dagaon neol  
Ireohke kkok jaba nohji anheul geoya  
[Chunji] You are so beautiful to me girl  
Cheot nune banhaettdeon nae isanghyeongil geol

[Ricky] Cham dahaengiya ireon neol mannaseo  
[Changjo] Nae gaseumi ireohke ddwijanha  
Yeah

[Chunji + All] Nuga bwado sarangseureoun  
Nuga bwado neomuna yeppeun  
Hanahana neomu wanbyeokhan  
There's an angel in my heart

[Niel + All] Nunbushige yeppeun eolguleun  
Haessalcheoreom hwanhan useumeun  
Bamhaneure balkeun byeol gata  
There's an angel in my heart

[Chunji] Dream kkumeul anigettjyo  
I sesang modeun geol da gajin geot gata  
[Niel] Cham shigani ireohke meomchwobeoryeosseumyeon  
Eolmana joheunkka

[Ricky] Shigani jina modudeul byeonhanda haedo  
[Changjo] Nan yaksokhae ne gyeote isseumge  
Yeah

[Chunji + All] Nuga bwado sarangseureoun  
Nuga bwado neomuna yeppeun  
Hanahana neomu wanbyeokhan  
There's an angel in my heart

[Niel + All] Nunbushige yeppeun eolguleun  
Haessalcheoreom hwanhan useumeun  
Bamhaneure balkeun byeol gata  
There's an angel in my heart

[Ricky] Haruharu jinagamyeon  
Seoroseoro darmagamyeo  
Neoege jeomjeom ppajyeoman ga  
[Changjo] Yeonghwa sok han jangmyeoncheoreom  
Meotjin juin gongdeulcheoreom  
I'll give my life to you

[L. Joe ] Eonjena neoege useumman julge  
Geu eodeon nuguboda  
Haengbokhadago mal halsu ittge  
Maeil harur shijakhae ne saenggake  
Nae ibgae misuga maemdone  
Haengbokhae na eotteohke

[C.A.P] I jichin himdeun haru kkeute  
Nega nae yeope ittdeon ge  
Maeilharu gomapgo nan himi dwe  
Yaksokhae ne gyeote ittgettdago nan anbyeonhae  
Shigani jinado neol saranghae neol jikilge

[Chunji] Nuga bwado sarangseureoun  
Nuga bwado neomuna yeppeun  
Hanahana neomu wanbyeokhan  
There's an angel in my heart

[Niel] Nunbushige yeppeun eolguleun  
Haessalcheoreom hwanhan useumeun  
Bamhaneure balkeun byeol gata  
There's an angel in my heart

[All] Eonje bwado sarangseureoun  
Eonje bwado neomuna yeppeun  
Nuga bwado neoneun wanbyeokhae  
There's an angel in my heart

Nunbushige yeppeun eolguleun  
Haessalcheoreom hwanhan useumeun  
Byeol bodado banjjakbanjjakhae  
There's an angel in my heart

Credit : Yen'z: Lirik lagu Angel - Teen Top

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... Pada tau lagunya kan? itu kecenya ga boong looohh. menurutku tuh lagu keren pake banget! so Sweet. awalnya aku ngebayangiinnya yang jadi karakter untuk lagu itu tuh ChanBaek, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, KaiSoo jauh lebih klop deh. dan begini dehhh hasilnya. sumpehhhh udah dari lama banget author pengen bikin ini cerita, tapi ga ada waktu. ada sih, cuma mood ngetik ilang. apalagi author banyak utang FF multichap. girang banget SongFic ini bisa jadi.

hitung-hitung buat readers Really Love yang kesel ama author gara2 lelet banget bikin KaiSoo jadian dicerita itu. author harap ini bisa menebus kekesalan kalian. kekeeke~~~

Author memang ga sempurna, begitupun cerita ini. author hanya senang berkhayal dan menumpahkannya dalam belum tulisan seperti ini. mungkin tidak sesuai harapan kalian, tapi ini sesuai harapan author. hahaha*ketawa nista. oke deh, kalo ga suka tapi terlanjur baca, tetep wajib Review ya... maki-maki author juga ga papa. author akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

at Last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW NE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
